closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerhouse of Entertainment
Background: The Powerhouse of Entertainment (POE) is a company founded on January 31, 1981. Their studio was located in the Add to Dictionary Film & TV Studios in the High School Cafeteria Dormitory Apartment in the Los Angeles County, California, United States. In 1981-2014, also known as Entertainment Partners, they started selling theatrically televisionish all media in USA. Also, in 2016-2017, the name "Powerhouse of Entertainment" (POE) and "Total Wonder Organization" (TWO). In July 4, 2018, the company was now brand by Lionsgate Entertainment. In September 2, 2018, the company was bankrupt to sell money of the world and then defunct to become acquired for $4.4 billion in cash and stock by Lionsgate in September 2, 2018, after CCG88's old channel closed down, remaned to Powerhouse of Entertainment and Roblox Pictures and re-established in October 28, 2018, to become remaned to Powerhouse of Entertainment. In February 9, 2019, Powerhouse of Entertainment was closed down, merged with RLJ Entertainment, folded into OEV 2 and brand revived as Powerhouse of Entertainment by Lionsgate Entertainment. On St. Patrick's Day 2019, Powerhouse of Entertainment was bringing back the last one. In April 29, 2019, Powerhouse of Entertainment was Reincorporated under Lionsgate Entertainment. Entertainment Partners Limited: 1st Logo (January 31, 1981-1998) Logo: On a black background, We see The EP and The Laser, The EP flashes like a 1981 RCA SelectaVision logo, we see ENTERTAINMENT PARTNERS. Variant: There is a longer variant. Bylines: * In 1986, the "A Employee Owned Company" is seen below. * Later, in 1995, the new byline "Add to Dictionary Film & TV Studios" appears below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A soft and gentle synth heard at the beginning, which leads into a Roblox OOF with a friend Robloxian and leads a triumphant orchestral fanfare at the end. Availability: Stealth. Can be seen on the 1980s-90s films especially Charlie Chan and the Curse of the Dragon Queen, A Christmas Carol, The Muppet Christmas Carol and The Donut Repair Club The Repair Shop. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (1998-2005) TBA 3rd Logo (2005-2010) TBA 4th Logo (2010-2014) TBA Powerhouse of Entertainment: (first era) 1st Logo (December 26, 2014-July 2015, September 2, 2018-October 28, 2018, April 29, 2019- ) Logo: We see a blue TV with the words "Powerhouse of Entertainment". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (2000, July 2015-September 2016, March 31-June 9, 2017, October 28, 2018-Feburary 9, 2019, March 17, 2019-April 29, 2019, April 29, 2019- ) Nicknames: "Random POE", "Welcome Back to Powerhouse of Entertainment!!!" (2017/2018/2019 version) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (September-October 22, 2016, January 11-March 31, 2017) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA Powerhouse of Entertainment + Total Wonder Organization: 4th Logo (October 22, 2016-March 31, 2017) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA Powerhouse of Entertainment: (second era) 5th Logo (June 9, 2017-January 1, 2018) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 6th Logo (January 1-July 4, 2018) Nickname: "R.I.P. Powerhouse of Entertainment 1.0." Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 7th Logo (July 4-September 2, 2018, February 9-March 17, 2019) Nickname: "R.I.P. Powerhouse of Entertainment ll 2.0." Logo: Same as before, but the new 2018 logo was used. TBA Powerhouse of Entertainment + Roblox Pictures: 8th Logo (September 2-September 30, 2018) Logo: FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 9th Logo (October 1-31, 2018) TBA Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:1981 Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:Defunct Category:Defunct in 2018 Category:Roblox Entertainment Inc. Category:Re-established in 2019 Category:2019 Category:Re-established in 2018 Category:Powerhouse of Entertainment, Inc. Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc. Category:Defunct in 2019 Category:Returning in 2019 Category:Reincorporated in 2019